Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 6\% \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -71\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 6\% = \dfrac{6}{100} = \dfrac{3}{50} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -71\% = -\dfrac{71}{100} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{71}{100} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{71}{100}} = \dfrac{3 \times -1 \times -71} {50 \times 1 \times 100} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{50} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{71}{100}} = \dfrac{213}{5000} $